1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a profile system for finishing or defining a slab covering provided over a base, for example in the form of tiles or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Profiles for finishing or defining a tile covering provided over a base, such as for example on a wall or on a floor, are known in a wide variety of different configurations in the prior art. They serve to protect the exposed edges of the tiles on the edge of a tile covering. Moreover, they are also often used as decorative strips. One example of this type of profile is described, for example, in DE-U-297 09 378.